And Justice For All
by VoidKing1997
Summary: A story that follows Revan through a war against the Sith Empire after the loss of her younger brother Jett.
1. Chapter 1

Opening: The war was over, Darth Malak was defeated and the Republic was at peace. To some Revan was a hero, to others she was still a traitor. The Jedi council granted her master status along with her girlfriend Bastilla. The council wasn't happy with their relationship, but who's going to say no to the one who just saved the Republic? Revan didn't care what they thought though. There were only two peoples opinion she cared about...Bastilla's and her younger brother Jett. Jett was a Jedi knight now, but at the time Revan left to fight the mandalorians, he was still a padwan. Revan hadn't seen much of Jett since she got back, she felt as though he was still upset with her for leaving him for all those years, not that she could blame him. However she wanted to try to get things back to how they were, the two siblings used to be very close and Revan missed that. She just had to wait for the right moment to talk to him...

Ch.1: Revan couldn't believe how much of a pain the council was being, it hasn't even been a month since she saved the republic! Master this! Don't do that! Blah blah blah...she almost wished she didn't save them. Luckily all her frustration was taken away when she felt a familiar presence behind her. Turning around she saw Bastilla walking towards her and she felt herself smile. "Hey Bas what brings you to the temple today?" Revan asked with a grin on her face. "Looking for you in fact, I just ran into a temple guard who told me that your brother just got back from a mission. Now's a good chance to speak to him." Revan sighed at this, " Thanks Bas...I just don't know what to say to him...I shouldn't have just left him like that." She felt horrible leaving her brother behind, but she felt as if she didn't have a choice. Even if Jett was a Knight at that time she wouldn't have let him go to war with her. Ever since their parents abandoned them to the temple, he's been the most precious person in her life. "A simple hello brother would be a good start." Said Bastilla chuckling at how immature Revan can be at times. Bastilla knew that Jett had missed Revan, in fact when she was put in charge of the strike team to take Revan down he was the first one to volunteer believing that he could save her and turn her back to the light, but the council refused to let him go for fear of having one of their most powerful knights join his sister on her war path at the time. Before she left Jett pulled her aside and said "I don't care what you do or how you do it...just bring my sister home alive." Bastilla looked at Revan and could tell she was trying to figure out what to say. "Revan just start with a hello, after that just say what comes naturally. I mean it's your brother not someone you have a crush on." "Ok Bas, I'll take your advice." She said. Revan walked past Bastilla to where her brother was...praying the whole way that she hadn't lost him. When Revan saw him she saw how much he had changed. He was about 5'11" and he grew his hair out. He even had a pony tail now. Revan couldn't help but laugh at that pony tail it looked weird on him but suited him at the same time. She also noticed that he wore what looked like a suit of light black armor, but she couldn't figure out why he was wearing that. "Oh well." She thought, if their conversation went well she would ask him. As she was walking up to him she saw a Republic trooper nod in her direction, Jett turned around and saw Revan coming towards him. He dismissed the trooper and walked towards his sister. She saw in his eyes what looked like happiness, sadness, anger...she couldn't really tell. "Hey there Jett, I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to really speak to you since I got back...how um...how have you been?" Jett looked at her and laughed, which confused Revan. He suddenly picked her up in a bone crushing hug. When he finally put her down he said, "Sis I'm not mad at you anymore, I was young at the time and didn't really understand what you were doing, but when I figured it out, all my anger left me. I was sad to find out you were a Sith but I'm glad you're back on our side. Please don't worry we're still as close as we've ever been." Revan couldn't help but grin and laugh at what her brother said. Bastilla was right when she said that he didn't bear any ill will with her. "So what's with the armor? I'm surprised the council isn't complaining about it" she said laughing at what the council must think of her brother. "Oh this? Well I'm an unofficial...cop for lack of a better word. I help the Republic troopers with any crimes related to the force or anything that's above their pay grade. Yea the council doesn't like it, but I guess I inherited your rebellious streak cause I told them to suck it." Jett said with out a care in the world. Revan was laughing so hard at his remark about the council that tears were falling down her face. She had hoped he would have been the polite one between the two of them, but that's what happens when you have to raise your brother, he picks up your bad habits. "Well as long as you're careful, you won't hear me complain." She said in a joking manner, but was serious at the same time. She knew how violent some criminals are and didn't want her brother to get killed by them. "Don't worry I'm..." Jett stopped mid sentence and was looking behind her. Revan turned around to see a Republic Captain running towards them. The Captain had to stop for a moment to catch his breath "Jett we need you down in the lower levels. There's been a murder...it's a Jedi." Jett couldn't believe what he heard. " Alright I'll leave immediately. Sorry Rev, we'll catch up later I promise. I'll treat you to our old favorite spot if you want?" Revan smiled at this," Sure, that sounds great!" Jett smiled and nodded. He and the captain ran for the transport to take them to the lower levels. As Revan watched her brother go she muttered, " please be careful...I don't want to lose you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Jett couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Master Velenti...well what was left of him. There was blood and guts everywhere, it looked like he had a bomb go off inside of him. The only reason he knew it was Master Velenti was by the Lightsaber he found in one of the hands. He was the second most powerful member of the Jedi council. It wouldn't have been easy to take him down, but Jett couldn't find any signs of a struggle. Not a single one. "Could he have been set up?" Jett thought just trying to come up with an explanation as to why his old friend was scattered about the room around him. Jett glanced over his shoulder to see the captain reporting what they found to the Jedi council, they had their heads hung low as the news was broken to them. The hologram cut off and the Captain started walking towards him. "Sir...the council wants us to um gather up what we can so we at least have something to burn" Jett just nodded and picked up Master Velenti's Lightsaber clipping it to his belt. As Jett was about to leave to let the troopers gather what they could he noticed Velenti's other hand in a corner, but it was closed into a fist. Walking over to it Jett picked up the hand and opened it. Inside was a little data chip. Figuring he could check it out after his friends funeral he pocketed the data chip and continued on his path back towards the temple to start the funeral rites. By the time they got everything ready the troopers would have saved what they could.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Revan glanced over at her brother, she could barely make out the tears falling down his face as the flames from the funeral pyre danced across his face. Glancing back at the pyre she saw what was left of Master Velenti. Neither her nor Bastilla...or the rest of the Jedi order for that matter could believe it when Jett told them that he had been murdered. She knew it had to be hard on her brother, Master Velenti had been the one who trained him and had been his closest friend ever since they first had been abandoned at the temple and started their training. Looking back at her brother she noticed that his right hand was clenched around Velenti's Lightsaber and his hand was shaking. She knew he was angry and would want revenge for his death. She had to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't fall to the dark side like she did. As the funeral came to an end and most of the Jedi started filing out Jett walked up to the pyre, his face streaked from where he was crying. "I promise you I will find out what happened, no matter what I will avenge you master. I swear upon the force." Jett had decided to wait a few days before he checked out that data chip he found. He knew the answers where on there or a least a clue as to why his Master was murdered and he wasn't going to stop till the people who did it where brought to justice or dead by his hands. As Jett was leaving he was cornered by his sister and Bastilla. Jett was giving them what Bastilla had dubbed as his "confused guilty" look, which he gave whenever he knew he got busted for something but was trying to play innocent. "Look Jett I know you're upset and angry, but you can't let it get to you. I know Master Velenti wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life trying to bring his killers to justice. He would want you to move on and remember him. Not mourn him." Bastilla said giving Jett a look of sympathy. "I know." That was all Jett said before he walked in between the two of them and went to his room. He just wanted to sleep. He knew he needed to calm down before he did something that he would regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: It had been almost a week since the funeral. Revan had kept a constant eye on her younger brother, and when she couldn't she had several friends help her out. Mostly Republic troopers and other Jedi Knights who were friends with Jett. He seemed to have gone back to normal though so to her all seemed well. Just like Jett had promised him and Revan were currently sitting at their old spot. It was a little cafe not far from the temple. They once helped the owner out back before the Mandolorain War and since then the owner took a liking to the two siblings. She basically became the mother figure they never had, and would let the two siblings eat for free whenever they came by. "I'm glad you're back Revan, your brother was constantly worried about you." Said Ms. Herron the cafe owner. Revan looked at her brother and couldn't help but reply "Yea he's always been a big baby. Without me around he'd be more lost than a puppy." Sticking her tongue out at Jett trying to tease him. She is his big sister after all it's kind of her job. "Right ok yea sure, but please tell Rev...who was the one who called my com at 2:00 am because they got lost in the temple and was scared of all the big bad statues?" Revan smacked her brother on the head while Ms. Herron simply laughed. "Oh you two be nice. You know I love you both but that doesn't mean I won't ground you if you misbehave." She really did think of the two siblings as her own children and wanted them to always be happy. "Do I have to be nice to her? She's always bossing me around." Jett stated with a fake whiny voice. "I am not! I take offense to that!" Revan had to get all theatrical by standing up and shaking her finger at Jett. "That's enough you two your foods gonna get cold." The siblings settled down after that. As Ms. Herron walked away she quietly shook her head at their antics. After they ate they decided to walk back to the temple instead of taking a shuttle both of them wanting to enjoy their time together. After walking for a couple hours and Jett having to nearly use the force to drag Revan out of some shops they made it back to temple around sunset. Bidding each other goodnight they went to their rooms. As soon as Jett closed his door he ran to his personal computer. Deciding it was finally time he pulled out the data chip that Master Velenti had and plugged it in. For the past week he pretended to be happy and make it seem like he was moving on. He was but he wasn't really. He just did what he had to do to make Revan think he was. As he began scrolling through the data he couldn't believe what he was reading...yet he knew he had to go check it out. Pulling the chip and wiping his computer Jett grabbed his cloak and Lightsaber. "Captain it's Jett. I need you to prepare my fighter immediately. I'll be at the launch pad in 20 minutes." He didn't even wait for a response. He was already running down the temple steps and force jumped into the air before his brain even began to catch up to what he was doing. He just hoped that it was a lie.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: It was almost 2:00pm and Revan hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jett. Going to his room she knocked on his door. When she got no response she typed in the security code and watched as the door slid open to reveal an empty room. She noticed his cloak and Lightsaber were gone so she assumed that he was walking about in the temple. But being the overprotective sister she is she went to the temple guards who were on duty last night. "Hey sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Jett anywhere?" "Oh Lady Revan in fact we did, we saw him sprinting down the temple steps last night like a madman. We tried calling him but he didn't hear us." One of the guards stated. "Ok thank you, I'll ask the council if they sent him on an emergency mission." Walking up to the council chamber she waited till they were done with their meeting before she entered. "Ah Master Revan what can we do for you?" Asked Master August the leader of the Jedi Council. "Did you all send my brother on any missions last night?" "Your brother? No I'm afraid we didn't, I'm sure he's ok though he's probably helping the police with another case." "Alright thank you." With that Revan bowed and left the council chamber. She went down to the police station and asked for Captain Shades who was the captain that Jett usually worked with. "Hey Revan what can I do for you today?" "Do you know where my brother is?" She got straight to the point, she was beginning to worry. "Yes and no, he contacted me last night to prep his fighter and as soon as he got here he took off. We know he went off world, but we don't know where to. There's no need to worry, every 5 days our fighters send a signal letting us know where they are so once we get that signal I'll head out to check up on him." "Ok please keep me updated." "Of course will do." And with that Revan returned to the temple worried out of her mind. The next five days were absolute torture for her. She kept thinking that something was wrong but she didn't know what. She knew the Captain took a squad with him to go find her brother, but the suspense was killing her. It was a couple days after the captain left that a knight came knocking on her door. "Master Revan your brother has retur..." Revan didn't even let him finish as she was already sprinting to the landing pad. As she neared she saw a large crowd of people around the ship. Just before she reached them Bastilla stepped in front of her. "Revan love...I don't think you should go over there right now..." "What? Why not?" "Because...because..." at this point tears where forming in Bastillas eyes. "Revan I'm so so sorry...but they found your brother's body...he's dead." The tears finally fell from Bastillas eyes. Revan not believing her ran past her and started pushing through the crowd. Once she got through she saw the captain standing at the end of the ramp looking up. When she glanced up she saw four troopers carrying a coffin down the ships ramp. As she ran up to it Captain Shades caught her, "Revan...you don't want to see him right now." "LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO SEE HIM! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Letting go of her Shades motioned to the guards to remove the top. Revan slowly walked up and looked inside...she couldn't believe what she saw. It was her brother, he had a long gash going across his chest and what looked like multiple stab or blaster wounds around his body. At this point Revans legs gave out and she fell to her knees bawling. She had never cried so hard in her whole life. Her younger brother, the one who she was always supposed to protect and love. Her best friend and partner in crime was in a coffin not three feet from her. The pain and shock was too much for her, the last thing she remembered was hearing people call her name as she fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
